Glad You Came
by flipmeforward
Summary: Kurt makes Sebastian come in his pants in public, and then he fucks him in a hallway. Dirty talk, exhibitionism, comeplay


**Written for a prompt on the GKM http glee-kink-meme /32650 html?thread=41490058#t41490058 Warnings: in public, dirty talk, comeplay, exhibitionism, and barebacking. Also slight D/s**

* * *

"I still don't get why we have to be here," Sebastian mutters as they climb the stairs to the Dalton auditorium.

"Because Blaine is our friend and we're here to support him," Kurt explains patiently for the tenth time, waiting for Sebastian to reach the top step so he can grab his hand. "And because the New Directions are my friends, and I want to see them win Regionals, _again_." Sebastian makes a face at him but doesn't let go of his hand.

"I don't get why we have to be here to do that. It's not as if they'll be able to see you, we could just show up afterwards and say we're sorry and then leave."

"Sorry?" Kurt repeats. "Why would we say we're sorry?" They're getting close to the auditorium and the show has already started.

"Because they'll lose," Sebastian says as if it should be obvious, slowing his steps. "Come on, babe, think of all the sex we could have instead of being here!"

They're at the doors now, and Kurt turns to look at Sebastian over his shoulder. "Who says we can't have sex_while_ being here?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian whispers harshly as they make their way along the wall. The other end is pretty secluded, and perfect for what Kurt is planning. To be honest, he doesn't care _that_ much about seeing the New Directions compete but he's had this… idea, that he's been wanting to try out for a while.

The steps are wide and low in the further end of the auditorium and Kurt gently pushes Sebastian until he's standing one step below and in front of Kurt. Their position is perfect for Kurt to be able to lean in and whisper in his boyfriend's ear without straining his back or neck.

"Who says we can't have sex while we're here?" he says, his breath ghosting across Sebastian's skin and making him shiver. "You'd have to be really, really quiet though. You don't want them to find out, do you?" Kurt leans in and wraps his arms around Sebastian's waist, pressing the front of his body against the back of Sebastian's. To any other person who chooses to look their way, they just look like a sweet teenaged couple coming to cheer on their friends in a high school show choir competition. Kurt smiles. _If they only knew_.

"Would you like that?" Kurt murmurs, rubbing his thumb on Sebastian's stomach through his shirt.

"Kurt, babe, what are you doing?" Sebastian asks, swallowing nervously.

"Sebastian, _babe_, what do you _think_ I'm doing? I'm telling you that just because we're here, does not mean that we can't… enjoy ourselves."

"Kurt…"

"You'd love for me to fuck you here, wouldn't you? _Right. Here._"

Sebastian shivers and Kurt keeps quiet while he waits for an answer.

"…Yes," Sebastian breathes out after a while.

"Yeah, I won't, though. But if I would, I'd start by unbuttoning your pants." Kurt trails his fingers lightly against the hem of Sebastian's pants. "And then I'd stroke your cock, make you completely hard.

"I'd get down on my knees and I'd get level with your cock and then I'd start to suck you through your underwear. You _are_ wearing underwear, right?" He adds as an afterthought. Sebastian nods, and Kurt knows without looking that he's hard. "Good," Kurt says. "Because you'll be making a mess.

"You're such an exhibitionist, aren't you? You totally get off on this. The people here have no idea what I'm doing to you, but you wouldn't mind if they did, would you?" It's a rhetorical question.

"You wouldn't mind if they saw me suck you off through your boxers, make them all wet, and then pull you out and put my mouth directly on your cock."

God, Kurt wishes he could touch Sebastian right now, or at least look at his face, but all he has to go on is Sebastian's breathing and the whimpers he's trying to stifle by biting his lip.

"I'd take you all the way," Kurt continues. "I'd suck you off _so good_ and I'd swallow around your cock and all you'd want to do is fuck my mouth, but I wouldn't let you.

"And then, when you're just _this_ close to coming, I'd pull off."

"I'd make you turn around and bend over one of the seats, pull off your pants, and the whole audience would see your beautiful ass on display. I'd lean in and I'd lick your ass _so good_, Sebastian. You know how much you like it when I rim you? How much _I_ like it? You'd get the best fucking rimjob _ever_.

"When you're wet and loose and pliant and _open_, I'll get back up, and make you stand up so I can kiss you, and then kiss you here," Kurt pauses to drop a light kiss on Sebastian's neck, a kiss that's so far from what he's talking about that it's almost laughable. "And I'd linger on that spot that drives you _crazy_." He drags his teeth across that spot, just a quick graze, and Sebastian shivers all over.

"I'd trail my fingers down your back and stroke your ass, and then I'd slip one finger in, not even pausing to get lube. You'd moan, because you'd be so close, and one finger is not nearly enough for you, is it? You'd want more, wouldn't you?"

Kurt really wants to turn his words into actions, he's almost as hard as Sebastian right now, but he means what he'd said, fucking in public is the one line he won't cross. Not today.

"When you're finally open _just_ enough, I'd fuck you. It's what you've been longing for all day, isn't it? God, I'd fuck you so hard," Kurt says and grounds his erection into Sebastian's ass to emphasize his point.

"Kurt," Sebastian chokes out, warning him.

"Mm, you close? You're really getting off on this? Imagining me fucking you, right here, right now, in front of all these people. It wouldn't take me long to come, either. Fuck, everything about you turns me on, I'd have to force myself not to come the moment I slid into you. But I'd reach around and I'd grab your cock and fuck, Sebastian, you'd be so hard and leaking all over my hand. I'd only have to squeeze you lightly, rub my thumb just below that nerve that sets you off, and then you'd come, all over my hand and all over the seat. You'd drip all over that red velvet, and you'd spasm your ass around my cock and I'd drive into you _so hard_ and then I'd come too."

"Fuck, Kurt," Sebastian whines as quietly as possible. "Kurt, I—"

"And then," Kurt interrupts. "I'd get down on my knees again, and spread your cheeks, and then I'd lick my come right out of you."

It's enough to set Sebastian off. Kurt tightens his grip around Sebastian's waist to keep him steady and murmurs soothing encouragements in his ear.

"Fucking hell, babe," Sebastian breathes out during the crescendo of the song currently playing. Kurt smirks when he actually listens and hears which one it is. He tangles his fingers with Sebastian's and starts pulling him backwards.

"_Come with me I can make, make you glad you came_," he croons in Sebastian's ear, along with Blaine on the speakers.

Sebastian follows without complaint, walking a little stiffly, but no one pays them any attention.

Kurt leads them to a secluded hallway, no one ever came here when Kurt went here, so he figures no one will appear now, when their focus should be on the stage in the auditorium.

He slams Sebastian up against the wall and finally _kisses_ him. He puts all he has into the kiss, trying to convey his arousal and the intensity of what they just did and Kurt shivers when he thinks about it. The adrenaline is pumping in his veins when he realizes that _he just brought his boyfriend off in public just by talking_.

"Fuck, you're so filthy right now, aren't you?" Kurt growls against Sebastian's mouth, his hands already coming down to unbutton Sebastian's pants. "You just came in your pants like a fucking fourteen year old, Sebastian. You really liked that, didn't you?"

"Yes," Sebastian pants, bringing his hands up to tangle in Kurt's hair and kiss him again. "Fuck, Kurt, _yes_."

Kurt wastes no time to stick his hand down Sebastian's boxers as soon as there's enough room, fumbling around until his fingers are covered in cooling, sticky come. He brings his hand up to their mouths, slides his fingers over Sebastian's lips and bites back a moan when Sebastian sticks out his tongue to lick them. When the fingers are clean, he pulls them out, and replaces them with his own mouth. He licks Sebastian's come out of his mouth, it's a dirty, wet kiss and saliva and come spreads around their mouths. Kurt slides his hand back down in Sebastian's boxers, coating his fingers and then bringing them up again.

"You're gonna kill me," Sebastian mutters between licks. Kurt sucks on his own thumb to get the last of the come off of his hand and then he reaches down to pull off Sebastian's pants.

"No," he says, bringing his foot up to get the pants all the way down. "I'm gonna fuck you. Right here."

"You're gonna _kill me_," Sebastian repeats, but he doesn't protest - instead he spreads his legs and leans his head back against the wall.

"Yeah, but _what _a way to go," Kurt says sweetly in his ear while he unbuttons his own pants. "Fuck, I'm so hard," he pants and jerks his own cock a few times. He slides his fingers through the sticky mess on Sebastian's stomach and brings it down to finger him. "You're gonna be able to take it like this?" he asks, genuinely asks, because as turned on as he is, he doesn't want to hurt Sebastian.

"Yes, fuck yes, do it," Sebastian encourages, pushing his hips up, giving Kurt better access. And well, it won't be the first time they've done it without much preparation, so Kurt figures that if Sebastian says it's fine, it is, even though his boyfriend might not be in his most rational and logical mindset.

He brings his other hand up to Sebastian's mouth, pushing his fingers in between his lips and making them wet and then letting his tongue sweep over Kurt's palm. Kurt twists the fingers that are inside of Sebastian, three now, and Sebastian cries out against Kurt's hand.

"Come ooon, Kurt," he moans. And Kurt won't be able to hold out any longer, so he brings the hand now wet with saliva down to spread it on his cock. He grabs Sebastian's ass and presses him against the wall, pushes him up. Sebastian wraps his legs around Kurt's waist and Kurt leans his forehead against Sebastian's shoulder as he aligns his cock with Sebastian's asshole.

Sebastian is hard, again, and if Kurt is just as amazed as always at his refraction period - or lack thereof. Kurt wraps one hand around Sebastian's cock and jerks him with somewhat the same rhythm as he's fucking him. The zipper of his pants is brushing against Sebastian's ass, and the skin there is gonna be sore tomorrow, but it's so fucking worth it, and Kurt knows that Sebastian agrees.

"God, Sebastian, I'm gonna, _fuck_ I'm gonna come, just-"

"Yes, come on, Kurt, please, come on, I want to feel you-"

"I'm fucking you in a fucking _hallway _at our fucking _high school _oh my god," Kurt pants, his thrusts becoming irregular, and then Sebastian clenches his hands in Kurt's hair and _pulls_ and Kurt is coming, fucking hard into Sebastian, slamming him against the wall. He squeezes his hand hard around Sebastian's cock, and that sets him off too, his come smearing between them and _fuck_ staining their shirts but Kurt honestly couldn't care less right now.

Sebastian unwraps his legs from Kurt's waist and leans heavily against the wall, catching his breath.

"Holy shit," he says weakly when the sweat is starting to cool on their foreheads.

"Mhm," Kurt agrees.

"That was…"

"Yeah."


End file.
